eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
La Det Swinge
|year = 1985 |position = 1st |points = 123 |previous = Lenge leve livet |next = Romeo |image = |conductor = Terje Fjærn}} La det swinge was the Norwegian entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1985 in Gothenburg performed by the duo Bobbysocks!. The song is a tribute to dancing to old rock 'n' roll heard on the radio. Befitting the subject matter, the song itself is written in an old-fashioned style, with a memorable saxophone melody starting the song. The melody arrangement is in retro style, containing elements of contemporary 1980s music and throwbacks to the 1950s. It was performed 13th on the night following Italy and preceding the United Kingdom. At the close of voting, it was declared the winner with 123 points, giving Norway its first victory after a string of bad results - the win came 4 years after their last nul points. The original version topped the Norwegian chart while the English version fared somewhat well in the United Kingdom (it was the penultimate Eurovision winner to enter the UK chart until 1992). The duo performed it at the Eurovision's Greatest Hits concert in London in 2015, the year marking the 30th anniversary of their victory. Lyrics Norwegian= Fra en radio strømmer gamle melodier Og jeg våkner opp og spør meg hva som skjer Er det bare drøm og fantasier Når jeg føler at det swinger mer og mer? La det swinge, la det rock 'n' roll La det swinge til du mister all kontroll Oh hi oh... La det swinge, la det rock 'n' roll La musikken gå, la rytmen aldri stanse Kan du kjenne at du lever her og nå? Føler du hvor gjerne du vil danse? Oh... og hører du at hjertet slår og slår? La det swinge, la det rock 'n' roll La det swinge til du mister all kontroll Oh hi oh... La det swinge, la det rock 'n' roll Føler du hvor gjerne du vil danse? Hører du at hjertet slår og slår Og slår La det swinge, la det rock 'n' roll La det swinge til du mister all kontroll Oh hi oh... La det swinge, la det rock 'n' roll La det swinge, la det rock 'n' roll La det swinge til du mister all kontroll Oh hi oh... La det swinge, la det rock 'n'... Swinge, la det roll 'n'... Swinge, la det rock 'n' roll |-| Translation= From a radio old melodies flow And I wake up and ask myself what's going on Is this only dream and fantasies When I feel that it's swinging more and more? Let it swing, let it rock 'n' roll Let it swing until you lose all control Oh hi ho... Let it swing, let it rock 'n' roll Let the music live, never let the rhythm stop Can you feel that you're alive right here and now? Do you feel how much you want to dance? Oh... and do you hear your heart beating on and on? Let it swing, let it rock 'n' roll Let it swing until you lose all control Oh hi ho... Let it swing, let it rock 'n' roll Do you feel how much you want to dance? Do you hear your heart beating on and on? And on? Let it swing, let it rock 'n' roll Let it swing until you lose all control Oh hi ho... Let it swing, let it rock 'n' roll Let it swing, let it rock 'n' roll Let it swing until you lose all control Oh hi ho... Let it swing, let it rock 'n' Swing, let it roll 'n' Swing, let it rock 'n' roll Video Category:20th Century Eurovision Category:Norway Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1985 Category:Winners